Rats and Phobias
by chasingjackson
Summary: Yes, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl who looked at the Lord of Titans in the eye and threw a hairbrush at him when she was fourteen is scared of rats.


_**Disclaimer: All Characters are absolutely not mine. They are Rick Riordan's.**_

"_Rats_? You are scared of rats? Seriously, Dare, really?" Nico di Angelo said, barely able to contain his laughter.

Nico di Angelo had just found out Rachel Elizabeth Dare's deepest secret. Accidentally, of course, as if Rachel would let him know her deepest secret, her deepest fear.

Yes, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the girl who looked at the Lord of Titans in the eye and threw a hairbrush at him when she was fourteen is scared of rats.

_Surprise. Surprise. Surprise!_

"So what if I am scared of rats, huh?" Rachel replied bravely. "They are bloody scary. Look at their eyes, they are red, remind you of that Voldemort guy from Harry Potter, oh my Apollo, and look at their tails, so-"

"I get the point; you are scared of Rats, little Red."

"It is a phobia, di Angelo." Rachel snapped at him.

"Just said you are scared of them, Red," Nico smirked. "So the mighty Rachel Elizabeth Dare is scared of rats, wait till I tell Percy, Annabeth, and the whole-"

"You won't." Rachel snapped. "I'm not the one who got a phobia here. I heard a certain son of Hades is scared of-"

"What, Red, scared of what?" Nico glared at her. "I do not have a phobia, I am not scared of anything, okay, nothing, I am the mighty Nico di Angelo, and Nico di Angelo does not simply scared of bright colors-"

"You are scared of bright colors? Like yellow?" Rachel giggled. "For Hades' sakes, that is why you refused to wore pink last Valentine, so that is why!"

"For your information, Dare, I didn't wear pink last Valentine because I am sick of the color, did you know Aphrodite forced dad to wear pink? And that was simply horrible," he shivered. "Hades wears pink."

"Hey, that sounds like 'Devil wears Prada' or something like that, I don't know." Rachel replied. "I can't imagine your dad in pink," she tried to imagine Hades in pink. "I really can't."

"Nah, just be grateful you did not see him in pink." Nico said. "I have nightmares."

Rachel stared at him.

Nico stared at her.

"You are trying to call away my attention of your, ehem, phobia, or phobias?" Rachel said.

"Well, I have not forgotten someone is scared of rats, RATS, can't you imagine that? Scared of those little things, you can just kick it and it will… die."

"Well, bright colors are not that scary either. And they are harmless, unlike rats, rats are dirty, disgusting, scary, and evil and I have 1,000 more adjectives to describe them." Rachel replied.

"For your information, Red, I am not scared of bright colors, just, maybe, Pink and Yellow, maybe." Nico replied shamelessly, "And if you tell the others, I am so going to send you rats for your birthday."

"You are incorrigible, di Angelo, and I am not scared of you, big bully, you are younger than me and you are trying to threaten me? Hahaha, it is not working, di Angelo-"

"I am older than you, Dare, I am like, your grandfather-"

"Technically, you are."

"-Show some respect, young woman!" Nico said in one breath.

"Can we just forget about this conversation? We are so not going to have this conversation in the middle of the night, di Angelo, go back to sleep." Rachel said warily. "Goodnight."

"Geez, Dare, you are losing and, seriously, you are annoying." Nico said. "But goodnight." He added thoughtfully.

**xXx**

The whole camp is talking about Rachel Elizabeth Dare and her phobia of rats. This can be heard by the conversation of these two campers.

"_I heard Rachel Elizabeth Dare is scared of rats." _

"_The Oracle of Delphi? She is scared of rats? Are you kidding me?"_

"_No, Nico di Angelo told me this morning," said the first camper. "You know, that gothic son of Hades?" he added._

**xXx**

_Nico di Angelo is dead. He is so going to be the dead son of Hades._

**xXx**

**Author Notes: So look at this weird fanfiction I have written! I am actually scared of rats and seriously, they are scary (but that is not the point). I don't know if people who actually scared of 'bright colors' do exist, because I am making that out, so. Since I am a newbie here, and some people actually asked me to find a beta-reader (I really don't know how to find one) so if someone kindly explained it to me I'll be really grateful. I know this fic doesn't make sense (and it probably has lots of grammar mistakes and Nico and Rachel are bloody OOC, still.), but reviews are deeply appreciated. So, review? **


End file.
